Dancing with the Princess of the Castle
by MoghtyMena
Summary: On a college night out alone, Yang finds herself in a part of the distract she doesn't know, in a strip club she doesn't remember entering yet: here she was, drinking a few drinks to waste the night away but yet. Fate seems to have other things in store for her...


Dancing with the Princess of the Castle

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the song mentioned in this story. If you would like to know the song it is best to search for this: Nightcore - Dirty Dancer KDrew

This story may or may not be continued so don't give your hopes up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Another bottle, bartender" Yang ordered, ignoring the number of bottles that were beside her; wanting to drink _at least_ some of her problems away, at least for now.

"This is your fifth bottle ma'am. You sure you don't want to stop and go back to your dorm?" the bartender asked as he reached to grab another bottle, opening it and sliding it over to her as he began to use the cloth that was over his shoulder to wipe an empty glass that was left on the bar top.

Yang rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed the drink.

"How'd you know?" she asked curiously, taking a swig but keeping eye contact with him.

"It's a college day, I'd be stupid to think otherwise." He stated, not bothering to hide how smug his voice sounded.

"I could be a dropout" Yang countered, glaring at the bartender as she took another long swig on her alcoholic beverage.

"If that was true, then you wouldn't have been able to afford all those bottles or even survive in this part of the city" he retorted, placing the clean glass on the shelf before picking up another one and repeating the process.

Yang kept silent, glancing over at the dancers on the stage that were both boys and girls; then to the other stage that the musicians were on that was keeping the place alive and cheerful.

"First time here?" Yang looked back at the bartender that was also scanning the area, as if searching for anything that shouldn't be happening but found nothing.

"Yeah, I don't actually know how I ended up here. All I saw was 'Club' before entering the place and ordering a drink" Yang replied, finishing the last of her bottle then placing it beside the others.

"You gave me your car keys and scroll so you won't be driving back to wherever your dorm is tonight. Best to just have some fun here before I call one of your friends to pick you up when I believe you're drunk" the bartender replied, reaching into his pocket and showing Yang her scroll and keys before placing them back inside to keep them safe and out of harm's way.

"Probably the best. Man, this club is better than the ones I've been in before, you actually give a crap about what happens to me" Yang said with a nod.

"I'm only 'caring' because I don't want the cops come storming in here and scaring off potential customers with their idiocy" the bartender replied with a click of his tongue; Yang couldn't see if he rolled his eyes or not because of his red-tinted glasses.

Yang took in what she could see of the bartender and saw that he was wearing a traditional black vest over a white dress shirt with a red tie hidden underneath it and black gloves. He also had short black hair along with a matching moustache and beard.

Yang squinted her eyes a bit and saw a name tag on the right side of his vest.

"Your name is Hei Xiong?" Yang asked, looking back at him to see him nod.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Junior. I'm the manager and bartender of this place" Junior introduced, wiping his glove onto the cloth before placing his hand out to Yang for a handshake.

Yang looked at him, his hand and then back to him with a grin as he shook his hand with her own one.

"Yang Xiao Long" Yang greeted before they parted hands.

"Junior!" a voice called out as they both looked at the boy that arrived at the bar, taking steady breaths as he crouched down with his hands on his knees and his tail swaying from side to side.

When the boy looked up, Yang saw that he was wearing a mask that covered his whole face except his mouth; Yang noticed that it kind of resembled a monkey.

"Junior! We got a major issue right now!" he said, his voice filled with panic and worry.

Junior crossed his arms as he faced his direction.

"Well? What's this major issue?" he asked impatiently.

The boy began to look nervous than anything else.

"Well… the lead singer got ill so he can't sing tonight's song for… Myrtenaster…" he said quietly but loud enough for Junior to hear and Yang to overhear.

There were a few seconds of silence…

"What?!" Junior exasperated, slamming his hands onto the bar as his hands very quickly turned into shaking fists.

"What do you mean, "he got ill"?! I can't find a replacement singer on a few hours' notice!" Junior stated, more calmly as he noticed his 'shouting' had caused most of the customers and a few of the dancers to look at him in a concerned way.

Junior took a deep breath and waved their worry's off as the band began to pick up the happy tune of a few moments ago.

"I dunno… how about the girl you're chattin' to?" the boy asked, pointing at Yang's direction then ducked a bit when he saw Junior's glare.

"A bartender like me, doesn't 'chat up' underlings, Gold." Junior stated, grabbing onto the boy's neck of his shirt and pulled him back up from hiding.

"Hey, all I'm saying with such little time she might as well do! Just for tonight anyway!" 'Gold' replied, crossing his arms behind his head as he shrugged.

"Well?" Junior asked her as he turned to face her, Yang blinked and thought it over and shrugged.

"It's just for tonight, am I getting paid?" Yang asked, grinning when she got a nod as an answer.

"Then yeah! I'll do it!" Yang responded proudly.

Junior groaned, beginning to regret his suggestion but couldn't really complain.

"Gold, go tell the band and Myrtenaster that we've got a replacement singer. And get me the sheet of the lyrics for the song." Junior instructed, sighing when 'Gold' nodded and left to do as instructed.

'Gold' handed over the sheet to Yang before winking at the both before going back to where Yang assumed was the backstage area.

Yang turned to Junior, "So who is this Myrtenaster anyway?" Yang asked, waving the sheet around in her hand.

Junior clicked in tongue in a disapproving manner before speaking.

"Since this is your first time, I won't hold it against you for not knowing who she is. And I think it's best to experience _exactly_ who she is by yourself" Junior replied, attending to another customer that wanted another of her chosen drink.

Yang hummed before shrugging it off, she had lyrics to rehearse for this Myrtenaster whoever.

\- Later –

With a one ear headpiece and an attached mic near the side of her mouth alongside a costume that actually _fitted_ her properly and standing in the proper placing of where she was supposed to be on stage with the mic in front of her and both the small mini rehearsal gone pretty good, Yang was set and ready to go.

'I'll just ask Blakey to take some notes for me tomorrow, there's no way I'll survive the whole night and classes tomorrow all at once; coffee and alcohol can only do so much' Yang thought as she waited for her queue to start singing to start.

Yang began to look around the place in boredom, seeing from the bar to her right and the other stage to her left before her attention got caught by the announcer's voice that sounded much like this 'Gold' person's voice from earlier.

" _And now, lovely ladies of the audience, please give a horny cheer for our most beautiful, most chilling and our number one most famous dancer~ Myrte~naster~!"_ the announcer's voice shouted as the curtains unfolded from each other to reveal, the most indeed, beautiful but not only that, the most prettiest and stunning girl that Yang has ever seen in her life.

Yang somehow managed to block out every woman's cheers from the audience as she looked over the dancer's costume _and_ figure without a second thought, as if by some animal instinct deep inside of her.

Yang's attention was first drawn in by her mask and how it wonderfully represented a snow fox's face, different types of shapes formed together to resemble it that stopped below the nose so that her lower face was still seen but unidentifiable.

The next thing that she was drawn to was her _eyes_. how sharp, strict and precise they were, as if they were studying a foe before bringing them down to their knees in one strike, how her shimmering ice blue eyes _knew_ that she was being watched by everyone but choose to focus their attention directly at Yang instead.

Yang tried to maintain eye contact but couldn't as her attention began wonder to the 'costume' that she was wearing, which was quite simply a corset that matched the colour of her eyes, matching underwear that also looked like a mini skirt that seemed to be connected by a small red belt with the white see-through high thigh socks with, what looks like, little snowflake patterns over it; they also matched the fingerless elbow gloves she was wearing also.

Yang looked even lower to get pleasantly surprised to see that she was wearing heels that were sky blue at the bottom then slowly became white when reaching the top of it; the heels themselves seemed to stop below the knee at the back but made a 'v' shape at the front.

Yang felt a slight nudge from her side and blinked as the environment began to come into view again, trying to hide the slight flush that appeared on her cheeks when she caught a glimpse of the mysterious dancer still looking at her; luckily for both Yang and her, the lead guitarist and drummer began to start the beginning beat of the song. Allowing Yang to close her eyes, take a deep breath to focus her mind onto the lyrics that she read and practiced earlier before reopening her eyes and a grin on her lips as her role began to come up.

" _Dirty, dirty dancer, girl with the mini skirt; Oo she makes a girl wanna sing"_ Yang began to sing, a thought popping into her head as she _now_ realised what the attachable mic on the side of her head was used for and hopped of her own stage towards the dancer's stage and jumped onto it, whom was now facing towards her with a small smirk; as if she was one move ahead of Yang like they were playing chess.

" _Lips like an angel, smiles like a devil, 'bout the only thing she's missing is some wings"_ Yang continued, moving around Myrtenaster and was thankful that she was following what Yang was doing before Yang took a hesitant step back and held her hands up against her chest when she noticed that Myrtenaster had moved a _little_ too close to Yang's personal liking; even if the dancer did have a smoking hot body.

" _Hold up mami, you might hurt somebody when you work that body on me"_ Yang couldn't help but add the teasing voice at the end of that, which seemed to have been a challenge to her dance partner as she frowned yet closed the open distance between herself and her as she began to dance around Yang in a challenging sort of way.

" _All the lights are flashing and the dance floors packing 'cause they see you dirty dancin' on me"_ Yang let out a short chuckle as she began to dance around her too, keeping her grin on her face as she kept eye contact with her partner yet seeing a small grin on their lips even though she was trying to appear stoic.

"' _Cause baby when we dance, and our hearts are racin', it's an invitation to you to explore yourself"_ Yang's grin widened as she tempted her partner even more by roaming her hands over her own body, her fingers catching onto the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up enough for Myrtenaster and the crowd to see her rockin' six pack abs; noting the gleam in the dancer's eyes when she did this before moving her hands away and allowing her shirt to fall back to where it was before.

" _Like you never ever done before, I had a taste of you and girl now I want it all"_ Yang sang, winking at Myrtenaster as she dared to move closer without drawing too much attention into what she was doing however this action was caught by Myrtenaster and Yang could've sworn she saw a look of hunger in those light blue orbs of hers before they immediately changed to amusement in a flick of the wrist; lucky for her that she was facing towards Yang so the crowd couldn't see her reactions.

" _Girl now I want it all"_ Yang repeated, eyes darting down to see Myrtenaster dip her body low to both sway and shake her hips and behind to the crowd who began to cheer, making Yang pout slightly which smoothly returned into a grin when she saw her companion smirk at her in satisfaction at the reaction she got.

" _Dirty, dirty dancer, where'd you get those hips from, and how'd you learn to use 'em to well?"_ Yang returned the earlier gesture by swaying her own hips forwards and backwards towards Myrtenaster, grin widening again when she saw the look of hunger return but what slightly shocked Yang was that it didn't go away quite as quickly as before; Yang blinked when she was met with her companion's back but shrugged it off, probably wanting to keep her crowd entertained with herself more than her.

" _Ass like a weapon, you would think that she's from heaven, but she's so hot that she's gotta be from hell"_ Yang muttered an inaudible curse under her breath when she saw that her hands seemed to have their way onto Myrtenaster's waist then slid down to her hips; Yang gulped as she realised what would happen now that everyone had seen what she did, but lucky for her, Myrtenaster seemed to have reacted rather well by placing her own hands around Yang's neck securely, most likely to tell the others and Yang that she was allowing her to touch her, to which Yang was grateful for.

" _Hold up mami, you might hurt somebody when you work that body on me"_ Yang somehow managed to keep her moan from leaving her mouth when she felt the dancer begin to grind her body against hers, not that Yang was pushing her away from doing so but rather made small, slow grinding movement of her own, humming quietly when she felt the smaller girl's nails dig into her neck in a slight predatory way.

" _All the lights are flashing and the dance floors packing. 'cause they see you dirty dancin' on me"_ although most of Yang's attention and focus was on Myrtenaster and singing, she couldn't help but hear the crowd's cheer and woos aimed at them; even seeing a few lien on the ground on and near the stage.

"' _Cause baby when we dance, and our hearts are racing, It's an invitation for you to explore yourself"_ unlike before when Yang's hands roamed her own body, her hands roamed her companion's body but only in the area that Myrtenaster approved off, quickly going back to their original place by her hips whenever Yang heard the low threatening growl that came from the smaller girl with the jab of her nails piercing her neck also.

Myrtenaster always returned the favour by roaming her hands in Yang's blonde mane of long hair, or at least the parts she could get her hands to reach. Yang would've normally pulled away or punch anyone who even _dared_ touch her hair as she valued it higher than most things but… She honestly didn't mind the smaller girl's fingers touching it gently and carefully, as if she _knew_ that damaging or roughly pulling any strain out would result in serious consequences.

" _Like you never ever done before, I had a taste of you and girl, now I want it all"_ whilst Myrtenaster was both grinding and roaming her hands in Yang's hair and body, Yang chose to grind back happily in a synchronised fashion against the smaller girl's own movements with added help with the placement of her hands on her hips.

Yang began to notice that Myrtenaster had very beautiful long, white hair that reached the end of her back and that it suited well with the costume and overall look that she was playing out for her customers.

" _You can be my dancer; dirty, dirty dancer"_ Yang blinked suddenly when Myrtenaster turned around to face her, forcing Yang to step back when she moved one of her feet forward; her leg just _slightly_ brushing against Yang's inner thigh and lower region, forcing her to surpass a groan that wanted to escape from the smaller girl's actions.

" _You can be my dancer, dirty, dirty dancer"_ Yang went with the flow of Myrtenaster's movements, not wanting to take the risk of stepping out of boundaries and be forced to leave the club entirely; Yang wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't very good at dancing. She had enough to pick up a date in a dance club but that was it, however, Myrtenaster seemed to be like a professional and immediately took the dominance over leading Yang with a smirk, as if she won a small battle of control.

" _You got something they want, I got something you need, let's not wait anymore, let's start dancing"_ Yang smirked at the challenge and began to try and gain dominance over her companion which soon lead to a silent, fierce battle as the two of them began to tango without them even realising it; hands wondering around each other's body's, legs wrapping around each other's, dipping their back and turning their upper body either clockwise or anticlockwise before lifting themselves back up before leaving in a split second. The two both moved in perfect harmony yet they taunted one another to make the next move; the crowd's cheers were drowned out of Yang's mind as she focused more on how to strike and counterstrike against Myrtenaster moves without upsetting the flow and balance of the rhyme they had set up.

" _You got something I want and now I'm ready to leave"_ Yang twirled Myrtenaster body around so that she was now faced against her back once more and dared to move her body an inch away from the smaller girl's warmth as she leant her head down just enough for her chin to be touching her bare shoulder.

" _Let's not wait anymore and start dancing"_ Yang's smirk turned into a grin when her eyes met with ice blue as Myrtenaster twirled her own body back around with the help of her leg wrapped around one of Yang's legs; their fast tango movement beginning to slow down as the adrenaline rush they both felt began to calm itself down.

" _Hey pretty lady, you just make me wanna stay later, and wait for you to make that paper"_ Yang placed one of her hands on Myrtenaster's cheek to cup her chin up so that there was even less space between their two faces and her other hand on the smaller girl's hip; Yang felt her eyelids try to drop as she began to feel drowsy from both the effect of singing and dancing alongside the alcohol from earlier but she was determined to make this night end in success and she could tell from the tiredness in her partner's eyes that she couldn't keep up their charade for that much longer but carried on with the patient, slow and _painful_ grinding she was doing in favour of where Yang had placed her hands.

" _So when your done, I can take you home and get you all alone"_ Yang blinked in confusion at the small smirk on Myrtenaster's lips as she let out a small giggle that was only heard by Yang; both her hands on Yang's stomach and pushed herself away from her, breaking all previous contact as Yang's arms were just left in place by her side as she tried to understand what was happening now but before she could move towards her, the smaller girl took one big stride towards Yang; going on her tiptoes as her breathe was coolly tickling the sensations against Yang's ears as her hands was reconnected on Yang's stomach once again.

" _Now what you saying, that you won't leave with me unless I'm paying"_ "I won't leave with you, unless you're paying" Yang's eyes widened as she heard what Myrtenaster had whispered in her ear before their shared contact was broken once again as Myrtenaster took a step back, walking around her whilst swaying her hips in a seducing _taunting_ manner that seemed to challenge Yang to do something, _anything_ to bring her back within Yang's own body but Yang didn't do anything which lead to the smaller girl's smirk to widen ever so slightly as she moved towards Yang one last time, her cool cold hand touching Yang's own warm hot cheek with a pleasant pleasure for both girls.

Yang held onto her breath as she felt Myrtenaster face move closer towards her own, her eyes closing as she dared inched her face closer towards to meet halfway but reopened her eyes when she felt nothing there and just saw Myrtenaster wink at her before leaving Yang all alone as she walked towards the curtains that had just reopened.

" _But I thought me and you had a connection"_ Yang continued singing as she her body halfway but faced her head towards Myrtenaster direction, hating the fact that she allowed herself to be played like a puppet on strings by someone she doesn't even know but loving the way she swayed her hips seductively as she walked away from the crowd and herself, _knowing_ that she was being watched. Yang decided to add to the effect they were having on the crowd by outstretching her arm and hand towards Myrtenaster, like a lonely woman begging for her partner to come back to her whilst her other arm remained by her side and her hand gripped into a fist that was tightening in both anger and sadness.

"… _I guess that I took it very wrong, when you were moving on me like a dirty dancer"_ Yang finished in time with the band, watching the curtain begin to close just as Myrtenaster turned her head ever so slowly to the side to see her before they closed completely, Yang closed her eyes and let her arm fall to her side as her hand unclenched itself whilst she tried to control her heavy breathing as she heard the crowd begin to cheer and throw money at the stage.

Yang reopened her eyes as she began to move towards the bar, leaving the untouched lien alone for whoever to collect up and took back her seat she was sitting on earlier that night; blinking when Junior placed a bottle in front of her.

"You were great, blondie. Haven't seen Myrtenaster have that much fun manipulating someone like that in a few weeks" Junior stated with a chuckle.

"That one's on me, just to apologies for what happened. Forgot to tell you, just as I forgot that you were a newbie" he added, watching the band begin another background song as 'Gold' began to collect all the lien that was left alone.

Yang rolled her eyes and pushed the bottle back towards Junior.

"No thanks, I can already feel my head beginning to pound against my skull" Yang said, groaning as she rubbed her temple to try and ease the pain.

"I get you, I'll call one of your friends to pick you up after I ask you this question. And I expect an honest answer" Junior stated with a warning tone at the end of it.

Yang nodded and looked at him to continue.

"You going to come back?" Junior asked, watching Yang blink at him in confusion before letting the question sink into her mind.

'Do I want to come back?' Yang thought to herself, there was many reasons for her to come back: she wouldn't have to randomly try and find a bar each time she decided to go out drinking, she wouldn't have to have her dad pay for the 'incidents' she caused when drunk in a random bar, she would have a place to escape to when things began to become too much and she would get good cheap alcohol that tasted nice. Good music and great entertainment from the dancers; the downsides…

"Of course I'm coming back! Someone's gotta keep you company and drink away your booze" Yang answered, laughing when she heard Junior groan in annoyance.

"Great… anyway. Since you're going to become a regular here, there's a few rules you have to oblige by to stay" Junior said, pointing to the long board that was stuck to the wall beside the bar.

Yang turned her head and read the title first.

"Rules of Junior's Strip Club" Yang's eyes widened and turned her head quickly to Junior.

This is a strip club?!" Yang exasperated quietly, refusing to let the small blush of her cheeks take over her face.

Junior let out a small loud laugh that went unnoticed by the others.

"Didn't you realise that when Myrtenaster started to grind against you?" Junior asked rhetorically, as if pitying Yang

slightly for being that thick.

"I didn't notice" Yang muttered under her breath, looking back at the bored to read the rules.

"'One, look but don't touch without permission'" Yang read aloud, nodding at that, "Seems fair" Yang added.

"That's to both the boys and girls customers and dancers" Junior informed to her, fixing a customer's drink before moving back where Yang was sitting and leaned his arms on the bar.

Yang nodded.

"'Two, respect _everybody_ or get blacklisted and kicked out for good'" Yang looked at Junior at that, wanting an explanation.

"We're a Faunus friendly area, both humans and faunus are welcome here, we've got both faunus dancers, musicians and customers. So if either of them are being disrespected and being treated like they're not welcome here. Then we'll kick out the person that's being insulting, blacklist them so if they somehow _do_ manage to show up here, me and my staff are allowed to call the police and inform them on them being here and sent them to prison" Junior explained proudly.

"That's awesome! Don't see many places do _that_ around here" Yang stated cheerfully before going onto the next rule.

"'Three, dancers and musicians masks must be kept on at _all_ times of the day and night for identify protection'" Yang said, looking at Junior with slight concern.

"Did something happen?" Yang asked out of curiosity.

Junior shook his head.

"Nothing to worry yourself with" Junior replied simply, not answering the question and both him and Yang knew that but Yang shrugged and let it slide, it wasn't any of her business to get involved with.

"'Four, give keys to the bartender when entering the establishment'" Yang rolled her eyes when Junior pulled out her keys and scroll to prove the rules point.

"When can I get them back?" Yang asked.

"When you're friend comes and picks you up, which will happen after you've finished reading the rules" Junior answered simply, like it's been rehearsed and said several times; Yang nodded and approved of it by sticking her thumb up.

"'Five, If there is someone that is acting or looking suspicious, inform the dancers, musicians, staff or bartender immediately and then proceed to follow their instructions'" Yang continued on.

"We sometimes get troublesome people try and rob us or try and steal our dancers. You see that white and green document underneath it?" Junior both began to explain and asked, Yang nodded as she glanced at it.

"That states that by law, we are allowed to store guns here and have both the employers and 'included' customers to have guns on or near them at all times in both self-defence for ourselves and to defend the people in the establishment, however I can't take blame for anything that happens outside this place as I've only got control of what happens inside here" Junior further explained, showing his guns that was well hidden yet still seen in plain sight by both his sides before placing them back into their holsters.

"You guys are seriously well prepared for any situation, aren't you?" Yang rhetorically asked, Junior shrugged at that.

"You don't become the most popular strip club in the city of Vale without some people trying to ruin it" Junior answered with a sense of pride.

"'Six, when either the dancers, musicians, staff or customers say "No." you stop and retreat respectfully'" Yang finished with a gulp and awkward look at Junior who only stared simply back.

"I don't have to warn you, as you seemed to already know what would've happened if Myrtenaster there decided that she _didn't_ like where your hands were placed" Junior threatened but dropped his protective act once he saw Yang nod.

"Give a second, I'll go call one of your friends" Junior stated, getting Yang's scroll out only to groan when it was password protected, Yang quickly put her password in to keep Junior from getting more annoyed.

Junior sighed and nodded in thanks before randomly picking someone of Yang's contact list that she couldn't see.

\- Later -

Junior waved Yang off and groaned out loudly as he thumped his head against the bar.

"That blondie is going to kill me" he grumbled.

"I would hope not" Junior looked up to see Myrtenaster and Gold in front of him with their masks off as all of the customers left a few minutes after Yang had gone; all that was left was the musician's, some of the remaining dancers and himself.

"Sun, Weiss. How much after today's total?" Junior asked, now that the strip club was closed he was allowed to use all their real names.

"We went over it by 5000 lien!" Sun said excitedly, his tail moving around just as excitedly as his voice sounded.

"You're excused, Sun. I'll see you after you've finished college tomorrow" Junior said with a nod, waving back at Sun as he left.

"So, any reason you tortured blondie more than anyone that has even dared tried that with you?" Junior asked curiously, giving Weiss her usual drink as he leant his arms on the bar and faced her

Weiss smirked as she took a sip of her drink before answering his question.

"You can't blame me for acting that way, Junior. She came onto _my_ stage. It's just a bonus that she was singing wonderfully as well as her dancing being… Fantastic." Weiss answered, looking at him as she continued taking small sips of her drink.

Junior laughed at Weiss's reply.

"That may be a reason, but it's not the main reason" Junior said with a laugh before carrying on with getting himself a drink.

Weiss rolled her eyes before giving Junior a slight devilish smirk.

"Fine, if you must know; she's my best friend's half-sister. And now that I know she'll become a regular here… I'll be having my revenge." Weiss stated, finishing her drink as she carefully placed her mask in her bag and then began to walk out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Junior. Unless you'd like some assistance?" Weiss suggested, turning her head to look at him even though her body was halfway through the door to the small hallway between the front door and the door that Weiss was currently holding.

Junior shook his head, before replying.

"I'll be fine, the twins are still here so I'll ask them. Get some rest, Weiss. But I don't understand, you work at nights; you don't need to come after college" Junior said in confusion.

Weiss smirked at Junior's question and gave out a short laugh.

"Just because I don't have to, doesn't mean I don't want to. I need to keep up with what my dancers are doing below me, especially our membership customers" Weiss answered and with that, she left the establishment and began to wait impatiently for tomorrow's events.


End file.
